Ghosts Ahoy
Ghosts Ahoy Extensive Guide: # Make your way to the city of Port Phasmatys, east of Canifis. Pay the toll of 2 Ecto-tokens to enter the city. Once inside, head to the small house to the east of the gate and talk to Velorina inside. Say that you are not afraid of ghosts and ask her about the history of the town. She will tell you the story of the port, and that she and other villagers are unhappy because Necrovarus is not allowing them to pass. Agree to help her. She will then advise you to talk to Necrovarus. # Leave the city through its gate and talk Necrovarus in the Ectofuntus to the north. Ask him to release the ghosts. He will refuse to do it and say that you never should return. # Pay 2 Ecto-tokens to pass through the gate again. Report back to Velorina and tell her what Necrovarus said. She will then tell you of her friend who used to be a disciple of Necrovarus, but spoke out against him and fled. # Now go out of the port and head west towards the Slayer Tower, north of Canifis. Just east of the tower, you will find a Old Crone's house. Talk to her about Necrovarus. She will tell you that she is in need of a cup of nettle tea to refresh her mind. When you offer her the Nettle tea, she will say that she wants it in her special Porcelain cup. Use the Nettle teawith the cup and talk to her again. Still not satisfied, she will say that she wants milk with it. Use a Bucket of milk with the cup and give it to her. She will now tell you that you can control Necrovarus by enchanting your Ghostspeak amulet to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, you will need to gather: the Book of haricanto, the Translation manual, and Mystical robes. Talk to her again and ask if there is anything you can do for her. Old Crone will tell you about her long lost son. She will then ask you to find him and give you aModel ship, that belonged to her son. Repair this ship using the Silk, Thread, Needle and Knife. # Head to the old pirate ship north of the Ectofuntus and enter it through the hole in its hull. Climb up one of the ladders to reach the deck. On this deck, go east towards the cabin and climb up one of the ladders attached to its outside wall. When you have reached the top, search the mast when the wind speed, shown in the top center corner of the screen, is low to learn the colors of the flag's top, bottom and skull. Use the dyes one at a time with the Model ship to dye it. Each time, you will get a menu asking to which part you with the apply the color. # Climb down one of the ladders and enter the cabin. Ask the Old man if the Model ship was his. If you have dyed it correctly he will say it is his. Now ask for the Chest key and he will give you it. Open the chest in the cabin using the key and you will receive another key! # Go down to the lowest level of the ship and search the chests to the east until a Giant lobster (level 42) appears. Kill it and search the exact same chest again to get a map. # Pay 2 Ecto-tokens to enter Port Phasmatys again. Go to the southern part of the docks and talk to the Ghost captain, he will take you to Dragontooth island. When you have made it to the island, stand west of (in front of) the Saradomin statue. The location of the Book of haricanto can differ from the location as shown on the map. If you cannot find the book on that spot then follow this route: 6 South, 8 East, 2 North, 2 East, 2 South, 2 East, and 22 South. Dig with your spade on that spot to get the Book of haricanto. Head back to the rowboat and return to the Port Phasmatys. # Back in Port Phasmatys, talk to Ak-Haranu wandering around the area east of the pub. He will tell you that he will give you the Translation manual if you can get your hands on an oak bow signed by Robin. # Go to the port's pub in the center of the town and talk to Robin about an autograph. He will say that he no longer does autographs and will then challenge you to a game of Rune-Draw. Accept the challenge and you give him Coins. It is a very simple game, just click "Draw" and hope that you receive some good runes. The one with the highest points wins, but whoever draws a death rune automatically loses. An Air rune is worth 1 point, Water 3, Earth 4, Cosmic 7, Chaos 8, and a Nature rune is worth 9 points. Keep playing until you win 4 times and he will then sign the Oak longbow. # Take the Signed oak bow to Ak-Haranu. He will give you the Translation manual. Now return to the pub and ask the Ghost Innkeeper for a job. He will give you a Bedsheet and tell you to hand them over to Robin. Dip the Bedsheet in a Bucket of slime to turn it into a green ghostly disguise. # Talk with Gravingas in the square near the city's gate and agree to help him. He will give you a Petition form to collect 10 signatures. Ask the ghosts in the city to sign it for you. Some of them will ask for 1-3 Ecto-tokens. Simply pay them or ignore them if you do not have enough. When you have gathered the 10 signatures, show the Petition form to Gravingas, who will tell you to show it to Necrovarus. # Head out of Port Phasmatys to the Ectofuntus and show Necrovarus the Petition form. He will be furious and turn the petition into Ashes. In his anger he will drop a Bone key. Pick up the key and use it to open the small room on the second floor. Open and search the coffin in it to obtain the Mystical robes. # Return to the Old Crone with the 3 items, and she will enchant your Ghostspeak amulet. Equip the Ghostspeak amulet (enchanted) and head to the Ectofuntus. Now, command Necrovarus to give the ghosts free will to leave to the other side. From now on the guards will let you pass for free. Report back to Velorina to receive your reward. # Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward: Ectophial & Prayer Experience